DP009: Setting the World on Its Buneary!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis Early one morning, Ash is awoken by Dawn who is having a "Bad Hair Morning". And anyone who dares see her with bedhead will never see another sunrise again! After a BubbleBeam attack Dawn comes out with her hair silky smooth. Later Dawn spots a Buneary, a Pokémon she has tried so hard to capture, but this one seems to be infatuated by Ash's Pikachu. So she freezes everyone but Pikachu with an Ice Beam attack, but Pikachu did not like this and told her off, which broke her little heart. Can Pikachu be able to mend it, and will this Buneary be a part of Dawn's small Pokémon family? Episode Plot One morning, Dawn gets annoyed by the fact her hair is a mess and refuses to let the boys see her. Ash tells her she should put her hat on, but Dawn is not amused. She combs her hair, but it gets messy again. Dawn sees Piplup laughing and has an idea - she orders it to use BubbleBeam. Brock tells Ash she thought the BubbleBeam could fix her hair. He accidentally drops a potato and asks Croagunk to get it, but the latter studies it for a bit and throws it up in the air. Pikachu swiftly catches it and a Buneary sees this. Dawn steps out, with her hair now normal and thinks they could get Ash's hair done, though he thinks he will wear his hat all the time, but Aipom steals it. Pikachu gives chase and uses Quick Attack to get it and gets on a road. Officer Jenny rides a motorcycle and almost overrides Pikachu, but Buneary saves his life. Ash gets his hat back and thanks Buneary. Buneary acts strange and hides its face, then hops away. Dawn sees Officer Jenny and mistakes her to be the one from before, so Brock tells there are many Officer Jennies. Brock flirts with her and gets jabbed by Croagunk. Jenny shows Ash and Dawn a picture presenting thieves who stole machinery from a nearby factory. Ash wants to capture that Buneary, but Dawn wants it, too. They will be in Jubilife City tomorrow, after all. Team Rocket see the lunch they have. They also see the Croagunk, who is with them. Croagunk stopped eating and senses something and attacks - it is the Buneary. Buneary hops away, so Dawn and Ash follow it. Team Rocket sees the ruckus as well. Ash tells that the first one who gets Buneary will be its trainer. Piplup uses BubbleBeam to stop it. Piplup goes to Peck, but evades the attack. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, but gets frozen by Buneary's Ice Beam. Piplup gets attacked by Buneary and is confused - the move was Dizzy Punch. Dawn goes to call Piplup back, but the latter gets attacked by Buneary's Bounce and is defeated. Buneary spins around and winks to Pikachu. Now, it is Ash's turn. Pikachu goes to battle, but Buneary behaves odd - it hides its face and hops away. Dawn now realizes Buneary has a crush on Pikachu. Still, Ash wants to capture it, but everyone - except Pikachu and Starly - get frozen by Ice Beam. Buneary dances away with Pikachu. Team Rocket see this and think this is the chance to get Pikachu. Pikachu is angered and this makes Buneary sad. Starly approaches and sees all this. Suddenly, Buneary senses something - she is stolen by Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the antennae absorbs the electricity and Buneary is hurt. Croagunk sees the heroes frozen and destroys the ice using Poison Jab. Starly approaches Ash, as trouble is nearby. Pikachu has not much of an option and gets captured. Pikachu tells to release Buneary, but Team Rocket lied. The heroes approach them and Ash goes to free them, but gets attacked by the robotic arms. Jenny appears and identifies Team Rocket as the thieves. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and gets out. Suddenly, Team Rocket's robot flies, so Pikachu uses Iron Tail to free Buneary. The former uses Thunderbolt and Buneary with Ice Beam to damage the robot. Pikachu and Buneary jump. Ash catches Pikachu and Dawn the Buneary. Team Rocket crashed and run away from Jenny, who wants to arrest them. Dawn proposes Buneary to come with them and she accepts. However, she wants a battle, so Dawn sends Piplup. Piplup uses BubbleBeam, but misses. Piplup dodges Buneary's attack and goes to Peck, but misses. Piplup uses BubbleBeam and Buneary counters with Ice Beam. Buneary charges with Dizzy Punch, but Piplup manages to evade and retaliates with Peck. Dawn throws her Poké Ball and captures the Buneary. Ash and Brock congratulate Dawn for the capture and she sends Buneary out, happy to have her on the team. Debuts Pokémon *Dawn's Buneary Gallery Dawn has an idea DP009 2.jpg Bubbles come out of Dawn's tent DP009 3.jpg Buneary saves Piakchu DP009 4.jpg Buneary hides herself DP009 5.jpg A picture of robbers DP009 6.jpg Buneary flirts with Pikachu DP009 7.jpg The heroes, frozen DP009 8.jpg Croagunk smashes the ice DP009 9.jpg Dawn caught Buneary }} Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes